Stringed instruments such as the violin, cello, or viola require the user's ability to properly hold the bow. Typically the bow is held in a down stroke position or an up stroke position. The musician's fingers are quite arched in the standard down stroke position. The thumb is slightly bent. The musician's fingers are slightly more elongated in an upstroke position. Relaxed fluid movement in the arm, wrist and hand are necessary to master the instrument. Proper positioning of the fingers aid in obtaining the proper manipulation of the bow. Improper positioning of the fingers causes the musician to work harder to hold the bow and may even cause the musician to lose interest in playing a stringed instrument.